The Scarlet Scare-er
Overview The Scarlet Scare-er was originally just a character on the popular TV show Port City Agents, however, recently a figure wearing a costume very similar to that of the character and calling themselves the same name, has been seen fighting for Aurelia. History Originally, The Scarlet Scare-er was just a character on the TV show 'Port City Agents'. The character was a fairly ineffective villain, dressed in bright red robes and wearing a white skull mask. Port City Agents had long been known for it's quirky villains and unbelievable writing and The Scarlet Scare-er was just another character in their list of one-off villains. The show was famous for it's heroic depiction of Galactic Imperium agents who were always right and would always win the day, usually against the terrorists of Aurelia. In their one and only appearance on the show, the Scarlet Scare-er attempted to blow up a group of Imperium citizens using explosives... in the same room that they were standing in. However, the show's heroes quickly turned up to stop the villain and save the day. However, during The Collective War and the temporary ceasefire between Aurelia and the Galactic Imperium, reports began to come in about somebody calling themselves The Scarlet Scare-er and wearing a costume clearly inspired by that of the character in the show, being seen all over the system. This version of the character was clearly designed to be much more practical and far less goofy than that of the one in the show. This version wore black tactical armour with red accents and a red pouldron in place of the red robes. They kept the white skull mask, except this one was made from a tactical helmet - all far more practical and useful in battle. Following the end of The Collective War, during The Aurellian Civil War, The Scarlet Scare-er was seen on multiple occasions meeting with Imperium forces and working along side them, leading to the obvious conclusion that whomever was under the mask was sided with Pax Aurelia. The man in the costume was actually Michael Hilton, however, this was never publicly revealed. The idea behind somebody donning the costume of The Scarlet Scare-er was to create an icon for Aurelia - something to strike fear into the hearts of the Imperium. The Aurellian Generals responsible for the idea wished to create a persona that anybody could take up should the current wearer be killed. They wanted to create a symbol that would live forever. Appearance The original Scarlet Scare-er wore long, bright red hooded robes, with black and gold embroidery. The look was finished by a gleaming white skull mask. The new Scarlet Scare-er, as seen on the battlefield around the system, wears mainly black body armour. Some elements are painted red as an homage to the original's red robes, however, this version of the costume was designed to be practical, rather than the fanciful look depicted in the show. They still wear a hood and have a white skull-like mask, however, this mask is a painted tactical helmet - again, designed to be useful on the battlefront. Trivia * The original Scarlet Scare-er was created by Kermunklin the Giant Evil House Head as a minor character appearing in a few images of a single episode. * Brickbuild 54 then took the character and expanded upon it, re-purposing him to become a symbol for Aurelia and creating the idea of multiple people taking up the mantle. Category:Characters